The Real Housewives
The forthcoming reality series The Real Housewives of... airing in the United States on the Internet Video Streaming network Sims Broadcasting System. The series follows the lives of relatively affluent, bourgeois housewives and professional women in the suburban or urban areas of several SimNation cities, and the suffix portion of the title takes on the name of that city or suburban region. The first Real Housewives series, The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley Sims Broadcasting System, 2010-11-26, The Real Housewives of... has been renewed for a second season., will premiere on April 4. 2011 with anticipation of the series to air reruns in the Fall of 2011 and a spin-off, entitled The Real Housewives of Riverview, to air September 2012. To date there are two versions of the series will be airing at various times throughout the year after of the completion of first season filming and air date; the shows follow women in Sunset Valley and Riverview The Real Housewives of..., Sims Broadcasting System, 2010-11-26, SBS agrees to spin-off the original series to franchise.2011-03-16. SBS. Sims Broadcasting System has ordered another spin-off of the The Real Housewives of... and will debuting sometime in 2013. with possible filming locations in Bridgeport, Pine Valley, Thousand Oaks, and Twinbrook. The first of the series will entered weekday broadcast syndication in the majority of U.S. markets in the summer of 2012 with episodes of The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley and The Real Housewives of Riverview will be airing in 2013. The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley and The Real Housewives of Riverview started filming episodes in the syndicated time slot. The title is a play on the television series Desperate HousewivesASBC, 2010-11-16, The Desperate Housewives show inspires a reality show that is being developed by Sims Broadcasting System and will air in the Fall season schedule (2011 - 2012). which provided the base concept for the series. However, the premise of the fictional series, detailing the life of one suburban neighborhood, is not applied to the real series, where the women can be either next door or several miles apart in their respective regions, but still are close friends or in overlapping social circles (as some of the subjects are antagonistic to each other). Installments Production History * The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay is currently filming for season three2011-03-16. SBS. Sims Broadcasting System has ordered another spin-off of the The Real Housewives of... and will debuting sometime in 2013.2011-03-16. SBS. Sims Broadcasting System has ordered four seasons of The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay starting in or around 2013.2011-12-30. SBS. The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay is granted three additional seasons.2011-12-30. SBS. The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay will air in Spring 2012 instead of 2013. * ''The Real Housewives of Riverview'' is currently filming season five.Sims Broadcasting System, 2011-01-07, The Real Housewives of Riverview has been picked for three additional seasons along with The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley being picked up for four additional seasons as well.2011-01-02. Sims Broadcasting System. Season 1 is now underway with the spin-off.2011-01-02. Sims Broadcasting System. The housewives invades Riverview with a fresh a new cast.2011-08-15. Sims Broadcasting System. Second Season will debut in early 2012. * The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley is currently filming season six.Sims Broadcasting System, 2011-01-07, The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley has been picked up for four additional seasons.2010-11-15. Sims Broadcasting System, Filming of season one is now underway.2011-02-17. Sims Broadcasting System. Season 1 is now complete with the reunion show in central park. * The Real Housewives of Twinbrook is filming season three. * The Real Housewives of Bridgeport is filming season two. * The Real Housewives of... series is currently casting/filming in locales like Bridgeport, Pine Valley, Pleasantview, Strangetown, Thousand Oaks, and Twinbrook, . Gallery Flag of Canada.gif 470 india flag 090818.jpg Japan National Flag.jpg Iceland.jpg Photo1769.jpg Flag of United States.png StateofAlaska.png Texas Color Blue.jpg StateofArizona.png StateofGeorgia.png StateofMaine.png StateofIdaho.png StateofAlabama.png StateofTexas.jpg StateofFlorida.png NC State Blue.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofCalifornia.png Cbs.jpg The Real Housewives of logo.jpg Travel.png Sims plum-bob1.png TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Fast Lane Box.jpg 250px-SimsLateNightArt-PC-Pack-Art.jpg 250px-Official Generations Cover.jpg TS3 Generations.jpg TS3 TLS Loogo.jpg TS3 Pets.png TS3 Pets Cover.jpg hidden_springs_logo-300x300.jpg HiddenSprings-300x78.png ealogo.jpg See also * List of programs broadcast by SBS * List of reality television show franchises * Sims Broadcasting System References The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of... The Real Housewives of...